This invention relates to a diaphragm pump.
Growing environmental protection requirements, combined with strict legal requirements, can be met mostly only with the help of hermetically sealed process systems. Non-leaking fluid machines such as, for example, pumps and condensers, are of the utmost importance in this connection. Diaphragm pumps constitute an optimum solution, especially for delivering toxic, hazardous, annoying, sensitive, abrasive, corrosive fluids as well as for aseptic conditions. The diaphragm, as the central element, performs the double function of static seal and displacers in the form of an elastic delivery chamber wall. The static diaphragm seal is the basis for the hermetic tightness of diaphragm pumps. The diaphragm furthermore transmits the oscillating stroke motion of a drive through the fluid that is to be delivered, as a result of which, it is not only the pulsating delivery that materializes, but there is also an interaction with the fluid masses in the pipeline system. In the case of diaphragm pumps with hydraulic diaphragm drive, the oscillating motion of a drive member is transmitted via a hydraulic sealxe2x80x94which comprises a hydraulic fluidxe2x80x94to the diaphragm. The hydraulically driven diaphragm always works with balanced pressure and need withstand only deflection stresses.
PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene) proved effective in diaphragm pump engineering due to its outstanding chemical stability and the good physical properties so that it became the standard material for diaphragms. Customary diaphragm designs are pure PTFE diaphragms with rotationally symmetrical shaft contour or flat contour and PTFE as protective layer on elastomer diaphragms.
The limit for the use of PTFE as diaphragm for diaphragm pumps currently is found at a delivery pressure of 350 bar and a temperature of 150xc2x0 C. The reasons for these limitations are found in the cold-flow resistance that is no longer adequate and the tight sealing pressure of the PTFE in the diaphragm chucking. In addition, there is the fact that the parts between which the diaphragms are clamped, that is, pump bodies and diaphragm gear housing, are deformed due to the changing pressure in the pump, which results in a certain xe2x80x9crespirationxe2x80x9d in the chucking. This term xe2x80x9crespirationxe2x80x9d refers to a decrease in the adaptation pressure between the pump lid and the pump housing in the chucking area of the diaphragm, a decrease that keeps recurring possibly periodically during the operation of the diaphragm pump. The respiration increases with increasing pressure and growing structural size. The potential for elasticity equalization by the diaphragm, however, is very limited so that, as a result, there is also a limit for increasing the pressure and the structural size. Furthermore, the recurring stress change of the diaphragm due to respiration constitutes a severe mechanical stress or dynamic alternating stress and after a corresponding period of time causes the fatigue of the diaphragm material and finally a destruction of the diaphragm. This action mechanism so far has not been recognized in this form.
There is particularly intensive xe2x80x9crespiration,xe2x80x9d especially in the case of large diaphragm pumps; this leads to the premature fatigue of the material of the diaphragm, for example, PTFE in the diaphragm chucking, and produces corresponding diaphragm ruptures or leaks.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide a diaphragm pump of the kind mentioned above, which eliminates the above-mentioned disadvantages and which can be used also at higher delivery pressures and higher operating temperature; the diaphragm chucking (or circulating rim of the diaphragm) should be made in as nonrespiratory fashion as possible or respiration should be equalized.
In the invention-based diaphragm pump, there is provided between the pump lid and the pump housing an insert part that is on the side of the pump lid and that limits the delivery chamber and/or an insert part on the side of the pump housing that limits the hydraulic chamber. At its circulating rim, the diaphragm is clamped between the insert part and the pump housing or the pump lid or between the insert parts.
This design offers the advantage that the diaphragm pump is suitable also for high pressure, for example, above 350 bar, and for higher temperatures, for example, over 150xc2x0 C; this is because, on the one hand, the pressure support and the diaphragm chucking are arranged separately from each other and, on the other hand, the tool insert parts are arranged in such a manner that the pressure is balanced so that any occurring pressures between the pump lid and the pump housing cannot exert any major influence on the diaphragm chucking. This results in xe2x80x9cnonrespiratoryxe2x80x9d diaphragm chucking. Furthermore, the diaphragm chucking depends on the size of the pump head.
In a practical manner, the insert part on the side of the pump lid has a first duct that connects the delivery chamber formed by the insert part on the side of the pump lid with a delivery duct made in the pump lid as well as a second duct that connects the delivery chamber formed by the insert part on the side of the pump lid with a suction duct made in the pump lid.
In a preferred embodiment, the pump lid and the pump housing have fastening means in such a way that the pump lid and the pump housing are connected with each other in a pressure-supported fashion and that, at the same time, the two insert partsxe2x80x94the membrane in between themxe2x80x94are pressed against each other in a chucking fashion.
In a practical manner, the insert parts are so arranged and shaped that they directly abut against each other in a radial area around the diaphragm chucking. Here, the insert parts, together with the pump lid or the pump housing, form tightly sealed points. Ducts or free turns are preferably arranged between the insert parts and the pump lid or the pump housing in such a manner that the pumping fluid will spread all the way to the tightly sealed points under pressure. In a particularly advantageous manner, the diaphragm is so clamped with a predetermined press-on force between the pump lid and the pump housing that the pressure in the area of the diaphragm chucking will be below the yield point of a material of the diaphragm.
In a preferred development of the invention, there is provided in the clamping area, in addition, at least one elastic part that is so designed that it will elastically balance out any reductions in the press-on pressure occurring during the operation of the diaphragm pump in the chucking area of the diaphragm between the pump lid and the pump housing. As a result, the tight seal pressure that acts upon the diaphragm can be set in a defined manner. This is particularly important for diaphragms that are made, for example, of PTFE because, on the one hand, the maintenance of the tight sealing effect requires at least a minimum pressure, while, on the other hand, the maximum permissible pressure is limited.
At the same time, the two insert parts are sealed against the pump lid or the pump housing in such a way that both tightly sealed points are arranged on one and the same diameter. Here it is advantageous when the diameter of the two tight sealing points is identical or larger in relation to the diameter of the chucking parts of the diaphragm so that one can attain essentially balanced pressure conditions on both sides of the insert pieces. In that way, one can achieve a xe2x80x9cnonrespiratoryxe2x80x9d diaphragm chucking and one can attain a reliable and reliably functional diaphragm seal.
This design offers the advantage that the diaphragm pump will be suitable also for high pressures, for example, above 350 bar, and for higher temperatures, for example, more than 150xc2x0 C. because the deformations of the pump lid and pump housing, which occur in this area and which would lead to a decrease in the press-on pressure in the clamping area, will be effectively balanced out. At the same time, one can compensate for a cold-flow strength and tight sealing pressure of the membrane material that might possibly no longer be sufficient under certain operating conditions. In other words, the invention-based arrangement increases the elasticity of the diaphragm in the chucking area so that the minimum pressure required for a tight sealing effect will be retained in the chucking area of the diaphragm also in case of a deformation of the parts that are involved in the chucking area. The elastic part, provided according to the invention, is used for the compensation of oscillations of the press-on pressure in the chucking area of the diaphragm.
The elasticity reserves of a diaphragm packet are increased in the following manner: the diaphragm has two or more material layers and at least one elastic part is arranged between at least two layers. Here, the elastic part, for example, is made as an elastic intermediate layer or as an elastic intermediate ring.
To ensure a flow-directing connection between the internal chamber of two material layers of the diaphragm and a diaphragm rupture sensor, the elastic part is advantageously made as a weft.
To adjust the material deformations over the entire chucking area in the circumferential direction, the elastic part extends over the entire circumference of the diaphragm.
The elastic part can be arranged on one side or on both sides of the diaphragm. In a preferred embodiment, the elastic part comprises one or several elastomer O-rings. As an alternative, the elastic part is made as a lip seal.
The elastic part is an integral part of the diaphragm for simple and fast assembly.
In a practical manner, the diaphragm is made of PTFE or PE or, alternatively, of an elastomer with a protective layer consisting of PTFE.